


the confession/other cursed tales

by hotbelgianwafflez



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: This is crack, im so sorru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotbelgianwafflez/pseuds/hotbelgianwafflez
Summary: sinful stories he he he





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve always wanted to assfuck Bowser Junior. It started with a crush, my weewee becoming hard whenever I saw him. Then I started jerking off to him - he was all I dreamed of, my perfect man, my true love. I spent my life on making a machine to make myself go into Mario - to save my little master, the light of my life. I’ve finally perfected it.. I can’t wait to bust 7 nuts that are finally inside of Bowser Junior, instead of them being wasted.


	2. mettaton/thanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m a disgust

Mettaton watched as Thanos, a purple in contrast to his pink schlong, prepared the 10 inch dildo. The ass-flavoured lube glistened menacingly, as Thanos’s raging erection stuck out - and then, suddenly, Thanos felt something weird in his ass. Mettaton screamed as ant-man goop seeped out of Thanos’s gaping hole. ‘Well, we have our own lubrication now!’ Thanos REEEd as he stuck the dildo up mettaton’s ass and his own dick down Mettaton’s urethra, using ant man as lube.


	3. miss piggy is a wreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kermit and elmo aren’t gay but miss piggy is convinced kermit is cheating

Elmo and Kermit kissed, the crying, drunk Miss Piggy pointing the gun at their heads. ‘I THOUGHT HE WAS YOUR FRIEND!’ Miss Piggy screamed. ‘GO ON, FUCK HIM KERMY.’ Kermit cried and apologized to Elmo, before ramming his 50 inch green crusty cock into Elmo’s tight red asshole. As Kermit was about to cum, Miss Piggy shot them in the head, and got ready to shoot herself. ‘That’s the end of the muppet show’ she snorted, the cocaine in her system wearing off as she realised what she had done.


	4. knuckles/boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boots is kidnapped by knuckles and dora is from soviet russia

Knuckles shoved his fist up of Boot’s asshole, a mixture of blood and cum leaking out of it. Boots moaned, the little monkey nothing more than a thirsty hoe. Dora cried, watching her pet fucked in front of her. ‘Just admit it and I’ll stop, Dora’ said the red haired autist ‘You don’t really know Spanish, do you?’ Knuckles’s clock was ready to go another round with the blue monkey, when Dora said, in a Russian accent, ‘VINE! I AM ACTUALLY A COMMUNIST! IN SOVIET RUSSIA, BOOTS PEG YOU!’ Knuckles laughed evilly, satisfied for another day, his cock swollen and Boots lapping at his shoes.


	5. persona shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was a request god help me

The black haired male died. Akechi looked at his rotting body, and said matter-of-factory, ‘He needs some milk on his bones’ and unzipped his pants, ripping them in half from the sheer force. Akira’s dead body was assfucked, his tight asshole chopping off Akechi’s cock from the tightness. ‘Oh yes daddy’ Akira screamed, and Akechi screamed back ‘WHAT THE FUCK YPURE NOT DEAD YOU BITCH ASS CUNT’, hit him over the head, causing Akira to piss himself and shit himself from blunt force trauma as he died. Akechi continued fucking Akira with his stump in the mixture of piss, blood, shit and cum, and died from blood loss. Some say that Akechi is still fucking Akira’s dead body to this day.


	6. regret

Nagito started by voring Hajime’s leg. ‘what the fuck aniggatoe you dumb cunt go fuck yourself wtigch some hope pls’ ‘shhhh my sweet innocent hosp hnng’ niggatoe moaned by now, Hajime’s full lowerbody was inside of Nagito’s mouth - and Nagito was like Sayaka, his jaw unhinging wider and wider. ‘oh yeah’ the koolaid man fuck i mean nagito moaned as nagitos hot anime tiddies bulged sweatly. ‘nigeto pls no’ cried hajime sexily ‘you redused to play minecraft story mode with us, now you pay’ chanted both chiaki the e🅱️ic gamer and negeatoe sansmaeda. Hajime was vored and crawled through Nagito’s intestines and into his stinky asshole. Hajime tried to refuse but the pungent whiff of cheese was so.. good. Hajime wanted ti stay there forever. Hajime found Thanos’s Gauntlet, put it on and snapped. Nagito instantly exploded, covering both Chiaki and Hajime in blood, brain matter and stray organs. ‘REEEEEE’ screamed Chiaki. ‘lightning mcqueen dies in endgame’ whispered Hajime as Chiaki screamed again and exploded, her huge anime tiddies flying off. Hajime grabbed the needle and sewed them on to his flat chest. ‘Heheheh’ said Hajime, ‘I can finally be Hiyoko’s big tiddied anime girlfriend and vore Mahiru.. nishishi’


	7. Final update lads, a hooker stepped on my balls

when 🤚🤚👌👌you🖕🏻🖕🏻🙏🏻🙏🏻💪💪pee💦💦💦👌👌💪💪in⬇️⬇️😭😭💦💦🔫your👏🏽👏🏽🧞♂️🧞♂️🤑🤑bowl💪💪👌👌💦💦👌do not flush 🙅♂️🙅♀️🙅♀️👌👌💪take a👌👌👌🤢🤢straw and🤛🤛💪💪🔫🔫⬇️⬇️slurp that toilet water💦💦💦👌👌🤤🤤up⬆️⬆️⬆️⬆️✔️🔝yes i mean i🤤🤤🤑🤑👌💦💦drink my own pee🤑🤑🤤🤤🤤💦💦💦💦💦💦💦😩😩😪if you ⬅️⬇️⬆️👅🦵👂do it too✔️✔️👌👌💪💪🦵🦵sing it with me💦💦💦💦👅👅👅🔫🔫if i peeded ima drink it 🤢🤢🤑🤑🤑🤤🤤🤤✔️🔫🔫💦💦💦🤮🤮💖💖😪if i shidded ima eat it 👏🏽👏🏽👏🏽🙏🏻🙏🏻🙅♂️🙅♂️✔️✔️✔️✔️😩😩😪😪🤑🤑


End file.
